Fortunate Accident
by flooj9235
Summary: Ginny was quiet for a minute, then opened her mouth to speak.  "I broke up with Michael," she said slowly.  "I just… I couldn't…  I mean, there was someone else…"  Fluffy oneshot.


Hermione groaned and threw her quill down on the table, burying her face in her hands. She peered down at her work, glaring at the doodles in the margins of the parchment: little hearts and a certain redhead's initials.

"At this rate, I'm never going to get this essay finished," the brunette muttered, careful to keep her voice low. She looked up in Madam Pince's direction just to make sure she hadn't disturbed the librarian. Sighing with relief when she realized she hadn't, Hermione looked back down at her parchment.

Her stomach growled suddenly, making Hermione look up to check the time. With a glare at the clock, she gathered her things and headed to the Great Hall. She walked straight to her usual spot, greeting Harry as she sat down.

"Hi H'm'nee," Ron said through a mouthful of shepherd's pie.

Hermione lifted her chin in greeting, restraining herself from making a face as she helped herself to dinner.

"Where've you been all afternoon?" Harry asked. "I haven't seen you since Potions."

"Library," Hermione responded, surprised at how weary she sounded. "I've been working on an essay for Arithmancy."

"Figures," Ron muttered, earning a glare from both his friends. He shook his head and returned his attention to his plate.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Ginny slid into the seat beside Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione," she said. "How're you?"

Hermione's heart stopped beating and her chest constricted. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to respond. "F-fine. You?" She mentally thanked any deity that was listening that the table was so full; Ginny was sitting so close their arms were touching.

"I've been better," the redhead responded with a shrug, turning her attention to dinner as she helped herself.

Hermione immediately picked up on the fact that there was something seriously off with Ginny's mood. "What's wrong?" she asked. If someone was making life difficult for Ginny, Hermione would put a stop to it any way she could, even if it meant hexing someone and receiving a detention.

Ginny waved Hermione's question away, starting to pick at her food.

Hermione frowned, impatiently brushing some of her hair out of her face. "Ginny, I really-"

Ginny held up a hand to quiet Hermione, swallowing what was in her mouth before speaking. She turned her gaze on Hermione, surprising the older girl with the sadness that was swirling in her eyes. "'Mione, please, we'll talk later, I promise," she murmured quietly. "Just… not right now."

Hermione was still taken aback at the pain in Ginny's eyes, and all she could manage was a silent nod in agreement. She looked down at her plate and tried to eat more, but found that her appetite was gone. Her secret sidelong glances at Ginny revealed the younger girl's similar lack of appetite. Despite the sumptuous feast before them, all Hermione wanted was to wrap her arms around the redhead and tell her it was going to be okay, and that she'd help fix whatever was bothering Ginny.

Ron and Harry pulled Ginny into a conversation about the Quidditch team, both of the boys oblivious to Ginny's barely-buried distress.

The spark Hermione had been feeling had been replaced with concern, and Hermione started playing with her food. Her stomach had tied itself into knots as she worried about whatever had caused Ginny distress. She ended up pushing her plate away and watching as it disappeared, silently thanking the house elves for their service.

For a moment, Hermione was quiet, trying to decide if she should sit and wait for Ginny, or get up and leave the Great Hall so she wouldn't have to sit and wait awkwardly. After a moment, she climbed out of her seat and headed away from the table, out of the Great Hall.

In the huge room outside the Great Hall, it was strangely silent. The sound of Hermione's footsteps was the only thing that echoed in the room, and Hermione stopped walking; the creepy sensation of the situation wasn't helping her nerves.

She decided to hurry up to the dormitories, quickly heading up the stairs and toward the Gryffindor portrait. Once she got to the dormitories, Hermione realized she didn't know whether she should wait in Ginny's room or in her own. She paced back and forth nervously for a while, finally sitting down on the steps between their dormitory doors.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione heard Ginny's footsteps on the stairs.

Ginny appeared a few moments later, staring at Hermione through teary eyes. With a sigh, the redhead came and sat down beside Hermione, her gaze dropping to the steps below them.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Hermione asked softly, resting a hand on Ginny's shoulder and ignoring the jolt of electricity that shot up her arm.

Ginny was quiet for a minute, then opened her mouth to speak. "I broke up with Michael," she said slowly. "I just… I couldn't… I mean, there was someone else…" The redhead spoke haltingly, as though there was more she wanted to say but couldn't.

Hermione was astounded. Who could ever cheat on Ginny? "He cheated on you?" she squeaked, fury starting up bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"What? No, no, no!" Ginny backpedaled, almost laughing at the thought. "Nobody cheated. It was just… one of us had feelings for someone else, and it was pointless to stay together."

Hermione felt relieved, but still a little astounded. "Honestly? Any guy that could have you as his girlfriend is the luckiest guy in the world, Ginny! They're bloody stupid if they're with you and thinking about someone else!"

Ginny glanced at Hermione hopefully. "You think so?"

"Absolutely!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're amazing, Gin! You're smart, funny, beautiful, loyal, trustworthy, sweet… God, you're just… you're perfect," she said, her voice trailing off into silence as she realized what she'd said. Hermione blushed and buried her face in her hands to hid her flaming cheeks.

"Even if… well, even if I fancy girls?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

Hermione looked up at the redhead, her expression softening. "That makes no difference," she said gently, even though her stomach was doing flips. If Ginny liked girls, that meant that Hermione had a chance.

Ginny shyly glanced over at Hermione, a small smile on her face. "You're the best, 'Mione," she murmured, reaching over and hugging the brunette.

Hermione barely managed to restrain a shiver at the contact. "Ginny?" she said, unable to keep the waver out of her voice.

Ginny released Hermione and looked at her curiously. "What?"

"I think I fancy girls, too," the brunette said, noticing how relieving it felt to finally say it out loud.

A silly grin stretched across Ginny's face. "Really? Anyone in particular?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. "Sort of. You?"

"Yeah, there is someone," Ginny said slowly. "I really hope I get the courage to tell her I like her someday."

"Me, too," Hermione murmured, hugging her knees to her chest.

Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and sighed. After a moment, she lifted her head again to and turned to say something to Hermione.

At the same time, Hermione turned to look at Ginny, and purely by accident, their lips met.

Both girls sat there, frozen, unsure of what to do. Together, they seemed to relax, shyly and tenderly sharing a loving kiss.. They broke apart a few minutes later, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's you," Hermione whispered breathlessly, sincerity rushing through her. "You're the girl I fancy, Gin. I think I'm in love with you."

Ginny grinned. "Merlin's beard," she said. "What a fortunate accident. You're the girl I fancy, too."

Hermione smiled, laughing happily after Ginny pressed another kiss to her lips. "Yes," she agreed, feeling the happiest she had all year. "What a fortunate accident."


End file.
